Me Enamore de Ti
by Sakura Li Kinomoto24
Summary: [EN PROGRESO] [AU] [OoC]Sakura es una chica tierna, alegre, honesta y trabajadora, ama a su familia mas que nada en el mundo y siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, pero el día de su cumpleaños sucedió algo inesperado ella y su familia fueron enviados a un mundo diferente descubrirá a algo muy especial para ella.
1. Mundo de Clow

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es mía y no hay autorización para otras adaptaciones con otra serie.**

**Se creativo y realiza tus propias historias con tu imaginación, No al plagio de escritos.**

**Me Enamore de Ti**

**Capítulo 1**

**El mundo de Clow**

**La tierra ha sido destruida por el hombre y se ha vuelto inhabitable para los humanos, una pequeña sociedad se ha reunido para poder llevar a todo los humanos al espacio exterior y sobrevivir en este hasta encontrar otro planeta habitable o una solución.**

**La sociedad Li ha reunido a grandes científicos de todo el mundo para realizar una nave espacial para que todos los humanos que quedan en este mundo puedan entrar, así pues la nave se construyó e ingresaron los humanos por clases sociales en tres niveles.**

**Así fue como los humanos partieron al espacio exterior en busca de un nuevo mundo, dentro de la gran nave que fue nombrada Hope las personas convivían en un ambiente agradable, se trabajaba dentro de esta nave y se tenía un control muy estricto de la natalidad.**

**Pero los miembros de la sociedad Li estaba planeando algo al no encontrar un planeta para habitar tenían que desarrollar otro experimento en donde elegirán a ciertas personas a probar su prototipo.**

**Los científicos que estaban detrás de esto habían elegido a 50 personas de diferentes clases sociales y cuando menos se lo esperaban los humanos estos fueron llamados al centro de la gran nave en el nivel más alto donde vivía los ricos y los integrantes de dicha sociedad.**

**El primero de Abril se reunieron todos en aquel lugar en la cuidad Esmeralda, las personas que fueron seleccionadas no les habían informado de que se trataba esa reunión.**

**Muchos se preguntaban cuál era el motivo por lo que reunían a varias persona de diferentes niveles y clases sociales, entre esas personas se encontraba un familia de 3 personas, dos hombres y una jovencita de pelo castaño, ojos color verde que miraba a todos lados pues era la primera vez que subía en el nivel mas alto.**

― Sakura no tenga miedo hija― le decía el hombre mayor que se encontraba a su lado, la tomo de la mano ― Todo estará bien― ella lo miro y sonrio.

― De que se tratara todo esto― dijo el otro hombre que miraba a todos.

― No te preocupes pequeña Sakura solo estaremos un tiempo auqui después iremos a casa a seguir festejando tu cumpleaños― el hombre le sonrió y la chica también le correspondió con una sonrisa.

**Después de un tiempo dirigieron a las personas en un gran salón donde se encontraba unas cápsulas que eran como camas en color blanco y en ellas había un cristal en forma de tapa, también había unas máquinas donde se monitoria todos los signos vitales de las personas.**

**Varias personas vestidas de blanco tomaron a las personas y las guiaban hacia esas cápsulas y las acomodaban en ella, muchas de estas no querían entrar en ellas y fueron obligadas.**

― Padre― decía la castaña la cual era guiada por una de estas personas.

― No tengas miedo Sakura, todo está bien― le decía el hombre que fue separado de la chica y guiado a la capsula.

La castaña fue acomodada en la capsula y le colocaron varios cables en su cabeza y cuerpo al igual que un suero en su mano derecha.

― Sakura Kinomoto, 17 años estúdiate de preparatoria, nivel bajo, especialidad en los deportes― dijo la mujer que la acomodo.

La chica tan solo la miraba a los ojos con miedo de que le hiciera alg, la mujer sonrio y antes de cerrar la capsula le dijo.

― No tengas miedo, este es un nuevo programas donde todos viajaran a un nuevo mundo, encontrara a tus familiares en este mundo― la mujer cerro la capsula y después la matriz de todo activo todas las cápsulas para hacer dormir a las personas y que ellos entrara al mundo en el que los científicos habían creado.

La chica cerró lentamente los ojos hasta que todo se obscureció.

**Sakura POV**

Justo el día de mi cumpleaños nos había reunido en la cuidad Esmeralda que se encontraba en el nivel más alto, tenía miedo pero mi padre me daba las fuerzas para poder seguir adelante.

Nadie sabía el motivo de esta reunión tan inesperada, después de un tiempo fuimos ingresados en un gran salón donde había varias camas en blancas era capsulas de sueños, miraba como la gente gritaba porque no quería entrar en ellas y mire a mi padre aterrorizada pero el solo me mostro una sonrisa ay me dijo todo estará bien.

La mujer me a cómodo en una capsula y me dijo algo no la escuche muy bien pero al final sentí como el sueño me invadía y cerré los ojos hasta que todo se volvió tan obscuro, sentía mi cuerpo tan pesado.

Intente abrir mis ojos lentamente pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al abrirlos mire que estaba en un jardín verde lleno de flores, el sol me pegaba en la cara y me levante de ese lugar y empecé a mirar a todos lados para ver donde estaba si esto era un sueño o algo parecido pero no todo parecía tan real que daba miedo.

Camine por el jardín y no había nada mas de un gran jardín verde llenos de flores.

―¿Dónde estoy? ― me dije a mi misma, mire mi ropa que era un vestido sencillo de flores, zapatos en color café y un suéter en color blanco ―Tengo que buscar a mi padre y a mi hermano― camine por el largo camino y mire que había unas grandes montañas, el sol era realmente tan real nunca en mi vida había sentido aquella sensación todo era tan real a esto se refería como un nuevo mundo.

Camine hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea donde había muchas personas tan diferentes que caminaban y hablaban con ellos mismos, me acerque a uno de ellos y le pregunte.

― Disculpé donde estamos― le dije a la persona a la que me había acercado este me miro y sonrió.

― Estamos en el mundo de Clow― me quede allí pensando si esa ciudad existía.

― Mundo― dijo mundo, había oidio muy bien mundo Clow.

Camine por la aldea y las personas seguir haciendo lo suyo y mire que tan solo eran hologramas que fueron creados por el mismo sistema en el que nos había metido.

Tenía que buscar a alguien que fuera como yo un humano, camine y camine por no encontraba a nadie, busque un lugar apartado de todos ellos era una pequeño parque donde había una fuente en el centro en esta estaba una estatua de un lobo que esta aullando se veía tan real, me senté en esta y mire el agua tan trasparente la toque y fue tan real.

― Sakura― mire hacia el frente allí estaba un amigo de la escuela.

― Yamasaki― le dije y él me sonrió.

― Yo sabía que no estaba solo con tantas personas que están programadas para decir lo mismo― decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

― Sabes dónde se encuentra los demás y que es todo esto― le decía sabía que tenía alguna idea pues su padre trabajaba para la sociedad de los Li.

― Pues tengo una idea, este es un mundo creado por aquellos científicos― lo mire ― Es un mundo tan real como si fuera la tierra, ya lo habían habitado algunos ricos del nivel alto pero creo que ahora querían ver si varias personas de varios niveles podíamos vivir juntos― baje la cabeza y pensé ya habían dicho que no encontraba alguna forma de poder sobrevivir en aquel espacio, el humano no había encontrado un planeta igual a la tierra para poder vivir y tan solo les quedaba hacer un mundo virtual en donde pudiéramos vivir todos juntos, la vida en la nave espacial no era tan aburrida en los diferentes niveles era un mundo distinto para todos.

― Quiero encontrar a mi padre y a mi hermano― le dije a mi amigo y este sonrió.

― Bien yo también buscare a mi madre― dijo levantándose de aquel lugar.

― Por dónde empezar a buscar― le dije levantándome y mirándolo.

― Pues según sé que hay una gran mansión de este lado y allí podemos buscar alguna información― dijo él.

― Pues vamos― le dije y mi amigo me indico por donde, caminábamos y hablamos acerca de este mundo de lo real que era sentir el sol sobre nosotros y todo lo que sentíamos.

Al llegar a la gran mansión tocamos para ver si había alguien, pero nadie salió.

― Porque no entramos― dijo mi amigo buscando una entrada en la enorme barda ― Sakura encontré una entrada― me dijo y mi amigo entro primero y después yo.

― Entraremos a la casa― le dije y el tomo mi mano corrimos hasta la puerta principal.

― Entremos― dijo mi amigo que empujo la puerta que está abierta.

Al entrar a esta mansión me sorprendió mucho pues era muy lujosa, mi amigo está mirando todo lo que había en la sala principal de este lugar, mientras yo tenía que buscar alguna información acerca d este mundo y de donde buscar a mi familia.

― Pero si una linda gatita se metió a la mansión― dijo una voz de una mujer que me asusto pues ella estaba mirándome desde arriba en la parte de las escaleras, era una chica de pelo negro y ojos color violeta, me sonrió y bajo las escaleras.

― Yo…lo…siento― le dije y ella sonrio.

― Eres muy bonita chica― me dijo y yo solo me sonroje.

― ¿Qué buscas en esta mansión?, pensé que no había humanos por esta zona― dijo mirando a mi amigo ― Pensé que todos fueron enviados a diferentes partes del mundo de Clow y no a esta isla― la mire dijo isla, este lugar era una isla.

― Perdón este lugar es una isla― le dije y ella sonrió.

― Claro que si gatita― me dijo.

Yo solo me quede mirando a la nada, no era posible como encontraría a mi familia.

― Porque está usted aquí― dijo mi amigo.

― Yo, a mi me gusta mucho esta isla porque es un lugar muy tranquilo y además mi amigo diseño esta pequeña isla― la joven sonrió.

― Tomoyo― dijo una voz de un hombre que venía desde la parte de arriba, el chico bajo las escaleras era medio alto, pelo castaño, ojos color ámbar traía un pantalón negro y una playera verde.

― Ellos fueron enviados a esta isla― dijo la chica.

El hombre me miro y después a mi amigo.

― No deben estar en este lugar― dijo con molestia―Alguien los envió por error, nadie puede entrar en mi isla se tiene que ir― su mirada era muy pesada y mire a mi amigo.

― ¿Cómo? ― dijo mi amigo y el hombre gruño con fastidio.

― De seguro esa mujer metió mano en este nuevo experimento― el hombre se apretaba la cien con sus manos.

― Shaoran hay que ayudarlos a que salgan de la isla ellos están buscando algo― la chica sonrio.

― Nosotros queremos buscar a nuestras familias― dije y el chico me miro.

― Es imposible que los encuentres pues este mundo es inmenso fue diseñado como si fuera la tierra, hay muchos lugares aparte de esta isla― dijo el chico que me miraba.

― No importa los buscare― le dije con mucha seguridad.

― Voy a llamar a Eriol para que los saque de mi isla y los lleve a otra parte de ese mundo― el chico se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás.

―Sakura no te preocupes yo te ayudare a buscar a tu familia y a la mía― mi amigo tomo mi mano y me sonrió dándome ánimos.

― Asi que te llamas Sakura― dijo la chica que me miraba con aquellos ojos color violeta me sonroje ―Que linda eres― dijo ella acercándose a mi tomando mi mano ―Yo me llamo Tomoyo― sonrió y mi amigo rio.

― Sakura es muy linda― dijo mi amigo ―Ella es muy buena en los deportes pero no sabe mucho de matemáticas― lo mire enojada y los dos rieron abiertamente.

― ¡Oh oigan no se rían! ― les dije a ambos y mire al joven que estaba en la escalera viendo a los chicos reír.

― Shaoran que paso― dijo la chica acercándose a él.

― Pues Eriol llegara mañana en la mañana por ustedes se tendrán que quedar aqui― el joven me miraba con molestia.

― Por casualidad no tendrán un mapa de este mundo― dijo mi amigo.

― Claro se los mostrare por aquí― dijo la chica señalando a una de las habitaciones del gran salón.

La joven nos enseñó un mapa del mundo de Clow era muy grande y había muchas ciudades en este y no sabía por dónde buscar a mi padre y a mi hermano, la chica explicaba los lugares importantes como hospitales, alcaldías, policías y otras más mientras ella explicaba su amigo tan solo está allí sentado en un gran sillón rojo sin decir nada solo mirándonos.

― Sakura tienes alguna duda― dijo mi amigo y yo solo mene la cabeza me negativo.

― Espero encontrar a mi familia― baje la cabeza ― Precisamente tenía que ser hoy que era mi cumpleaños― dije con un suspiro de nostalgia.

― Es tu cumpleaños hoy Gatita― me dijo la chica con preocupación y se acercó a mi.

― Si es hoy― le dije mirándola a los ojos ― Mi padre había preparado un pastel de chocolate y fresas, pero se quedó en mi casa pues nos sacaron de nuestra casa para venir aquí― le dije y ella me tomo de mis manos.

― Aquí en la noche se puede ver las estrellas― dijo con una sonrisa ― Ese será tu regalo, gatita― mire a l joven que tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba realmente molesto.

Y como lo dijo la chica la noche cayó y si realmente las estrellas se veían tan reales y hermosas era un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños.

― Es hermoso― le dije y ella sonrio.

― Si lo es por eso me gusta venir al mundo de Clow para dejar de ver el obscuro espacio― dijo ella sonriendo.

― Sera difícil poder dormir― le dije y ella tomo mi mano.

― Te acostumbraras― me dijo con otra sonrisa.

Estaba moviéndome en la cama que me habían dado pero no podía dormir pues pensaba en mi padre y en cómo podría buscarlos era inmenso el mundo de Clow, me levante de la cama y camine por los pasillos aun obscuros hasta que ve una luz en una de las habitaciones y camine sin hacer ruido.

Allí están ellos dos hablando acerca de nosotros bueno más de mi pero no entendía lo que querían decir.

― Ella es muy linda― decía la chica ― Sé que te llamo la atención Shaoran― el chico la miro con molestia.

―¡Claro que no! ― dijo gritando con molestia ―Tan solo se parece a la niña de la foto de mi Abuelo el creador de este mundo― dijo él sentándose en una silla enfrente de ella.

― Pero te gusto o no― dijo ella con una sonrisa.

― No bromes Tomoyo se me olvidara que eres mi amiga― dijo él con molestia ― Además no vistes que ellos son del nivel bajo son pobres, no tienen nada que hacer a nuestro lado solo los ayudare a que salgan de mi isla y eso es todo lo que are, lo que les suceda a ellos después no me interesa― el joven miro a su amiga con seriedad y la chica solo sonrió.

― Sabes de no es así― la joven se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la puerta y yo tenía que esconderme para que no me vieran, la chica salió de aquella habitación sin decir más.

Salí de donde me escondí y camine despacio para llegar al cuarto sin ser vista pero después sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura y me tapaba la boca con una mano quería gritar pero no me fue posible.

― Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás― dijo la voz de aquel chico, si era él su aroma lo sentía en mis naires y me fue soltando poco a poco pero me giro bruscamente hacia él lo mire con sorpresa.

― Suéltame― le dije al ver que su mano estaba en mi muñeca.

― Tenías que ser del nivel más bajo― me dijo y yo lo mire con enojo.

― Pues es mejor ser así que ser un niño de papi, malcriado y egoísta― le dije soltándome de su agarre, el me miro con sorpresa ― No quería oír lo que hablaban y la verdad no me interesa tan solo quiero buscar a mi padre y a mi hermano y salir de este mundo― le dije aun mirándolo a los ojos.

―Solo hay dos formas de salir de este mundo― dijo él ― La primera debes tener un aparato en tu mano como en forma de reloj― me mostro que él llevaba uno ― A pretendo este botón azul de inmediato te transportaras a tu cuerpo en la nave espacial― lo mire con sorpresa porque se acercó más a mí― Y la segunda es muriendo en este mundo― él sonrió ― Así que ya sabes cómo puede salir pequeña…gatita― me dijo en el oído lo último y sentí un escalofrió, lo mire está sonriendo y me dio miedo.

*********************************Continuara*************************


	2. La ciudad perdida

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es mía y no hay autorización para otras adaptaciones con otra serie.**

**Se creativo y realiza tus propias historias con tu imaginación, No al plagio de escritos.**

**Me Enamore de Ti**

**Capítulo 2**

**La ciudad perdida**

**Shaoran POV**

**Desde que era muy pequeño había visto el obscuro espacio en el que vivamos, los humanos estábamos vagando en este enorme espacio sin ningún rumbo fijo.**

**Yo había nacido en una familia de ricos no era el hijo menor de 4 hermanas mayores, el líder de todo la sociedad Li, mi familia había invertido mucho en esta nave y ellos eran los que habían salvado a la humanidad era una gran responsabilidad ser el líder de todo.**

**Con el paso del tiempo me enseñaron el funcionamiento de la nave y que había ciertos niveles y clases sociales, de todos los que me rodeaban había un señor al que aprecie mucho lo llamaba Abuelo, él tuvo la gran idea de crear un mundo virtual en donde las personas se sintieran que estuviera en un mundo diferente al que es en la nave espacial, él era el único que me comprendía y me entendía.**

**Era difícil llevar toda la sociedad a tan grado de convertirme en una persona fría, egoísta, calculador y realmente altanero, pero era diferente cuando estaba con él pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado y ve como poco a poco empezó a realizar ese mundo que quería para toda la humanidad y si evitar más conflictos entre todos los niveles.**

**Desgraciadamente el no pudo completar el mundo virtual, antes de que partiera le prometí que yo terminaría el mundo que había empezado a crear y otra promesa más que llevaría a su bisnieta a ese mundo tan maravilloso.**

**Después de la muerte de mi Abuelo yo empecé a meterme más en aquel mundo virtual claro con ayuda de algunos científicos que estaba dentro de la sociedad me ayudaron a terminar el mundo al cual llame Clow igual que mi Abuelo.**

**Fui el primero que viajo a ese mundo y fue realmente una experiencia inolvidable, recorrí cada parte del mundo y sabía que tenía que mejorarlo para que los humanos se sintieran como si estuvieran en la Tierra.**

**Por fin había terminado de mejoro el mundo virtual al igual que las capsulas donde estarían las personas y se podría viajar al mundo, todo se organizo y se llevo a cabo una investigación de ciertas familias de varios niveles para que entrara a ver el mundo que había creado, no se les informo nada a esas personas de lo que iba a suceder de hecho todo lo que se hiso se mantuvo en secreto algunas personas sabían lo que sucedería ese día.**

**Antes de partir al mundo mire desde arriba a todas las personas que estaba siendo colocadas en cada capsula para poder viajar al mundo, pero algunos no querían y así que fueron obligados**

― Shaoran es hora de irnos― me dijo mi mejor amiga que me miraba con una sonrisa.

Entre al otro nivel donde había capsulas iguales que las de abajo pero estas tenían algo diferente tenía un aparato para poder regresar del mundo virtual, me coloque el reloj en mi muñeca y mire que varios de mis colegas también irían allí para observar como era el comportamiento de las personas dentro de ese mundo.

Se a coste en la capsula y uno de mis sirvientes me ayudo a entra al mundo, cerré los ojos y allí estaba en mi propia isla que yo había creado absolutamente nadie podría llegar a esta isla sin mi autorización.

Me sentía tranquilo en este lugar y al no ver a mi amiga me quede preocupado así que salí a ver que sucedía y mi gran sorpresa la que me lleve allí estaba una chica de pelo castaño y ojos color verde, un chico de pelo café y ojos café claro como habían entrado a esta isla si todos tenían que haber sido enviados a otras partes del mundo menos en esta y en mi mente vino el nombre de esa mujer.

― Yuko― dije con malestar.

La chica me miraba con esos grandes ojos color verde y me asía sentir incomodo, me recordaba mucho a la niña de la foto que tenía mi abuelo, también se llamaba Sakura igual que la chica.

Realmente me molestaba mucho la presencia de esa chica, mi amiga no ayudaba mucho pues siempre estaba cerca de ella tratando de sacar conversación y su sonrisa me hacía sentir algo de especial en mi corazón, estúpido corazón como se alegraba al ver una simple sonrisa de una niña tan simple porque sabía que no era del nivel alto yo conocía muy bien a todas las chicas de ese nivel y del siguiente pero menos al del más bajo.

Había hablado con ella acerca de que no debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas y como tenía que salir pero por una extraña razón me acerque más ella y le dije algo yo mismo no sabía porque se lo había dicho así algo me hacía sentir aquella chica, mire la foto de la bisnieta de mi Abuelo era parecida a esa chica.

Sonreí al recordar que mi Abuelo me dijo un dia que quería encontrar a su bisnieta y aclarar lo sucedido con su familia pero no puedo realizar aquello.

En la mañana ya estaba esperando Eriol en el puerto tendrían que viajar en barco hacia otra parte del mundo, Tomoyo se despido de la castaña con un abrazo y una sonrisa al igual que con su amigo, la chica me miro y sonrió.

Sentí un calor en mis mejillas, diablos me sonroje por una simple sonrisa de ella eso no estaba bien y en mi mente me decía tienes que protegerla.

La chica se subió al barco con miedo creo que no le gustaba los barcos.

― Vamos Sakura ― le dijo su amigo con mucho ánimo ― No tenga miedo es muy seguro yo lo lee en un libro que nuestros antepasado viajaban en barcos a otros continentes― la chica sonrió con nerviosismo.

― Gatita no tenga miedo― dijo Tomoyo animándola a que subiera al barco, Eriol la ayudo y le coloco el salvavidas.

― Bien pues vamonos― dijo Eriol con entusiasmo, antes de que partieran los detuve.

― Esperen― dije y Tomoyo me miro con sorpresa ― Iremos también…te ayudare a buscar a tu familia― mire a la castaña que me miraba igual que mi amiga.

No sabía porque había dicho eso pero ya no había marcha atrás tenía que ir con ellos, Tomoyo también se ofreció en ir no sabía si esto era una locura pero algo en mi decía que tenía que ir a esta nueva aventura.

En el barco la chica estaba atemorizada por las olas del inmenso mar, se veía que estaba asustada así que me acerque a ella.

― No tenga miedo― le dije sentándome a su lado ella tan solo me miro con aquellos ojos color verde, verlos tan cerca me hiso sentir algo en mi corazón.

― Gracias― me dijo con una sonrisa tan linda.

Durante el viaje ella me hablaba acerca de su familia que deseaba estar con ellos y de que quería regresar a la nave espacial a lo que yo le dije.

― No sabes la gran experiencia que es vivir en este mundo es volver a vivir en aquel mundo que llamábamos Tierra, el sol, el agua, el viento y la noche son tan reales que te olvidas que están navegando en el espacio sin saber que sucederá con todo lo que conoces― ella me miro con una sonrisa.

― Espero que durante este tiempo pueda ver y sentir todo lo que me cuenta― me dijo y sin querer sonreí ante lo que había dicho.

La noche cayó y el barco se movía más y más mire aquella inmensidad de mar y la noche obscura algunos creen que es horrible estar en el mar en la noche pero yo no lo creía así me parecía tan hermoso cada día, el amanecer, el atardecer y la noche amaba estar en este mundo porque me recordada tanto a él.

_Recuerdo_

― _¿Qué está haciendo señor Clow―lo mire y él me sonrió._

― _Hola joven Shaoran― me acerque hasta donde estaba en una computadora la mire y tenía un prototipo de un mundo que el mismo estaba diseñando, una hermosa casa con un jardín lleno de flores pero resaltaba más los arboles de cerezo._

― _Esa casa es linda― le dije y el sonrió, me senté a su lado y el seguía dibujando aquellos arboles ― Hoy está muy inspirado― lo mire y él puso una cara de tristeza._

― _Hoy hace muchos años perdí a mi nieta― el suspiro con pesar ― Le quería mostrar esta casa que había diseñado para ella pero no podrá verla― dejo de trabajar y me miro ― Shaoran prométeme que un día iras a vivir en esta casa― me sonrió y le correspondí de la misma forma._

― _Claro que si― mire aquella casa que era hermosa, le ayude a terminarla y le había puesto un color verde en la fachada de esta para no olvidarla y un día poder encontrarla en este mundo_

_Fin del recuerdo._

Hasta ahora no la había encontrado no sabía dónde estaba, la busque por un largo tiempo pero no di con ella.

― Clow donde estará aquella casa― dije con una sonrisa y me percaté de que alguien venia hacia mi.

― Shaoran que haces aqui― me dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

― Pues estaba mirando el mar y recordado a una persona especial― le dije sonriendo.

― Pensaba que estabas pensando en Sakurita― dijo con aquella sonris atan picara y eso me molesto.

― Claro que no― le dije con molestia y el rio como loco odiaba que hiciera eso.

En eso el barco se empezó a mecer, las olas empezaron hacerse más grandes y aquella noche se empezó a volverse llena de nubes de lluvia.

― Creo que eso no lo esperábamos― dijo Eriol dirigiéndose hacia el timón y llamando a toda su gente para que preparaban todo y estuvieran en alerta, yo también ayude pero la tormenta era muy grande y el agua se iba metiendo en el barco.

― Shaoran ve ayudar a las chicas creo que se ha metido el agua donde están ellas― fui inmediatamente hasta donde estaba ellas que trataba de sacar el agua pero no podían así que decidí ayudarlas.

― Shaoran― dijo mi amiga que estaba toda mojada ― Ayuda a Sakura― me acerque hasta donde estaba la chica y mire que su mano estaba sangrando.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ― la tome de la mano y ella me miro con sorpresa.

― Yo me corte― me dijo y sonrió ― No me duele― de mi pantalón saque un pañuelo y envolví su mano en este temporalmente, el barco se movía y caí encima de ella tan solo escuche un gemido de dolor.

― Lo siento― le dije tratando de levantarme pero no podía el barco estaba de lado, ella coloco sus manos en mi pecho y también trataba de pararse pero no podía.

En un movimiento del barco se llenó de agua y escuche que alguien dijo" Abandonen el barco", tome de la mano a la chica y a Tomoyo tenía que sacarlas de aquí.

Algunas personas tenía el reloj que podían salir con el botón y asi fue que salieron algunos ayudaron a Eriol y mire a Tomoyo.

― Vamos tienes que regresar― le dije y ella me miro con sorpresa.

― No Shaoran yo prometí que estará contigo― ella bajo la cabeza y tome su mano donde estaba el reloj y apreté el botón azul ―No― me dijo y ella desapareció.

Me gire hacia donde estaba la chica pero ella trataba de caminar hasta donde estaba su amigo pero no podía, llego una gran ola y la empapo haciéndola caer y estaba al borde de caerse le tome de la mano pero estaba mojada ella cayó al mar al igual que yo, la trate de ayudar de salir de aquel mar pero ella no sabía nadar.

Era más fuerte las olas que trataba de luchar contra ella pero no podía después todo se volvió tan obscuro.

**Sakura POV**

En el transcurso del viaje se aproximó una tormenta y el barco en que viajábamos se empezó a llenar de agua salda y tratábamos de salir de aquel barco, no sabía que estaba pasando pero algunas personas desaparecían y aquel joven tomo de la mano de su amiga y también desapareció, trate de caminar hasta donde estaba mi amigo pero una gran ola cayo en donde estaba llevándome al borde del barco él tomo mi mano pero el barco se fue de lado llevándonos hacia el mar, no sabía nada y él trato de ayudarme pero las olas eran grandes y feroces hasta que nos tragó el mar después ya no supe que paso.

Había despertado por el sol que me dio en mis ojos desperté y mire que estábamos en la playa a mi lado estaba él aun dormido y lo mene tratando de despertarlo.

Escuche un gemido de dolor lo mire pero no tenía nada de golpes y el abrió sus ojos y me miro yo solo sonreí.

―¿Dónde…estamos? ― me dijo y yo solo me encogí de hombros y no sabía que decirle él se levantó y miro por todos lado y después se recostó en la arena.

― A donde iremos― le dije y él se tapó los ojos con sus manos.

― No tengo idea de donde estamos― me dijo así me levante y el me miro ―A dónde vas― me dijo y yo solo mire hacia atrás solo había grandes palmeras camine pero fui detenida por él.

Lo mire con sorpresa porque en una zancada ya estaba enfrente de mi mirándome como lo hacía.

― Vamos a ver dónde estamos ― le dije y el solo suspiro.

Camino enfrente y yo lo seguí desde atrás lo miraba estaba buscando algo creo que era comida, así fue encontró varios frutos y me los dio para que los comiera lo mire.

― Pero…― le dije y él me dijo.

― Sé que no podemos comer tan solo es para tener un poco de energía― me miro y comí aquellos frutos que había consiguió. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una ciudad que estaba en ruinas llena de hojas y no había nadie en aquel lugar.

― No me acuerdo de esto― me dijo y quito algunas hojas de una piedra y leyó lo que había escrito en esta ― Parece que nuestros ancestros vivían en casa así de piedra― me miro la verdad es que no me gustaba mucha la historia antigua ya que no la entendía y me hacia extrañar aquel lugar que llaman Tierra que nunca conocí pues yo había nacido en la nave.

El miro el mapa que tenía en su reloj y localizo una ciudad cercana a de donde estábamos, me miro y solo baje la cabeza porque lo estaba mirando era un hombre muy apuesto diferente a los chicos que había conocido en mi cuidad.

― Vamos― me dijo y lo seguí, caminamos por un largo tiempo descansábamos pues ya no aguantaba las piernas me dolían y él conseguía comida para los dos.

Él a veces me miraba y se ponía nervioso cuando lo miraba sonreí sin ninguna razón será que me está gustando aquel chico de ojos color ámbar, al llegar al lugar donde había muchos árboles de flores de color rosa y un rico aroma a cereza me llego en mi nariz y el tomo un pétalo de aquel árbol.

― Sakura― dijo él y lo mire con una hermosa sonrisa, lo mire por un largo tiempo me gustaba aquella sonrisa que me mostro ya me estaba gustando aquel chico.

***********************Continuara**************


	3. Los Cerezos

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es mía y no hay autorización para otras adaptaciones con otra serie.**

**Se creativo y realiza tus propias historias con tu imaginación, No al plagio de escritos.**

**Me Enamore de Ti**

**Capítulo 3**

**Los Cerezos**

**Shaoran POV**

**Durante el viaje que estaba haciendo con esta chica me estaba dando cuenta de muchas cosas primero que ella era muy despistada por poco se caía en el borde en donde caminamos para encontrar la dichosa ciudad que me marcaba el mapa en mi reloj, segundo siempre me sonreí cuando le daba aquellos alimento que encontraba para no poder perder la energía, tercero siempre dormía con las manos entrelazadas y de lado siempre murmuraba el nombre de su padre y sonreí entre sueños.**

**Cada momento que estaba pasando con ella era un momento diferente nunca había conocido a alguien así como ella cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes sonreí y le alegraba ver como aquella vez que vimos unos lindos pajaritos de colores le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto me hacía sonreí sin tanto esfuerzo, era una chica muy especial que estaba metiéndose en mi corazón.**

**Al llegar a la cuidad había muchos árboles de cerezo y ella sonrió al ver aquellos pétalos de color rosa, yo los conocía muy bien pues mi abuelo me había dicho que esos árboles eran cerezo.**

― Sakura ― dije cuando tome un pétalo y recordé que es chica se llamaba así, la mire y ella sonrió ― Así se llaman eso árboles, cerezo ó Sakura― me miro.

Mire en mi mano el pétalo que tenía en mi mano era un cerezo en forma de una gota era muy hermoso y me recordó aquellos ojos verdes que ella tenía lo guarde en mi pantalón y caminamos hasta encontrar la cuidad donde había personas como nosotros.

La chica empezó a buscar a su familia y mire el mapa sabía que había muchos de mis colegas en este lugar, mire a mí lado la chica ya no estaba la empecé a buscar pero ella ya no estaba por los alrededores.

Camine hasta llegar a unas casas y mi gran sorpresa que me lleve allí estaba la casa que mi abuelo había diseñado, sabía muy bien que esa era la casa.

**Entre en ella y era como la había diseñado él y tenía lo que yo había puesto me cambie de ropa y salí a buscar a la chica me tenía preocupado, camine hasta la plaza donde fue la última vez que la había visto y nada no estaba ella. Pregunte si había visto a una chica y les describí como estaba vestida pero nadie la había visto.**

**Llegue a un parque donde estaba repleto de gente la mire allí estaba sentada en un columpio mirando a las personas me acerque a ella y ella me miro.**

― Porque te fuiste de mi lado― le dije y ella sonrió.

― Pensé que mi familia estaba por aquí pero no nadie los ha visto― dijo con tristeza, bajo la cabeza y mire que en sus ojos había lagrimas odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar me sentía mal.

― No te preocupes los encontraremos― le dije mirándola y ella me regalo una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa hiso que mi corazón diera un brinco de alegría.

―Porque aún no me llamas por mi nombre, después de** todo lo que hemos pasado me pues llamar Sakura**― me dijo aun con esa sonrisa y sentí muy raro llamarla por su nombre.

― No creo que sea correcto― le dije mirando a otro lado y ella rio.

― Pues creo que es mejor seguir cada quien por su camino― dijo y la mire se había levantado del columpio y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, baje la mirada no sabía si eso era mejor ― Adiós― me dijo y ella empezó a caminar por el parque sin voltear.

**La segui para saber si ella encontraría un lugar donde quedarse pues no conocía a nadie en esta ciudad y no sabía mucho de cómo se movía este mundo yo tan solo tenia que decir mi apellido y todos me ayudarían era un gran privilegio de ser el heredero de la sociedad que creo este mundo.**

**La mire daba vueltas por las calles cercanas al parque ya estaba obscureciendo y ella seguía sin encontrar un lugar así que se sentó en una de las bancas del parque al parecer ella quería quedarse en el parque en la noche, así que me acerque a ella y le dije.**

― Vamos te llevare a una casa que conseguí― le dije y ella solo me miro ― No te gustara pasar una noche en el obscuro parque puede que te hagan algo algunos pervertidos― le dije y ella me miro con sorpresa la verdad es que quería que se asustara y aceptara irse conmigo. Ella pensó por un momento lo que le había dicho y me miro de nuevo.

― Esta bien iré contigo― sonríe y ella me siguió hasta llegar a la casa que había diseñado mi abuelo, ella miro los grandes árboles de cerezo que había en el jardín y las plantas que había en este, al entra igual estaba realmente a sobrada por lo que había dentro de esta.

Le mostré la habitación que ocuparía en la casa y que podía cambiarse de ropa, ella solo me lo agradeció con una sonrisa, después salí de la habitación y no la ve hasta que subí las escaleras y mire que ella salía del baño con una toalla en su cuerpo desnudo la mire y me peje en la pared antes de subir las escaleras ella no me había visto.

No sabía porque había sonreído y me había puesto tan nervioso de ver a una chica así si tenía hermanas mayores que se pasaban por mis ojos con bastas de baño pero con ella era diferente.

Después de un rato subí de nuevo a la habitación de ella y toque su puerta y escuche su voz indicándome que entrara.

― Tan solo quería decirte que si querías algo de comer― le dije y ella estaba allí sentada en la cama con un pants de color rosa y su pelo que le llegaba debajo de los hombros estaba mojado aun.

― Si claro voy en un rato― me dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo la miraba que me sucedía con ella porque siempre que estaba a su lado actuaba así tan tontamente.

― Esta bien yo me iré a dormir en la habitación de alado― le dije y salí de loa habitación sin decir nada.

No podía dormir pues solo pensaba en ella, en sus ojos color verde y su sonrisa tan perfecta, nunca había hecho algo por una mujer por lo general era muy frio y seco con cualquiera del género femenino pero con ella era diferente.

Era demasiado inocente y un poco ingenua se notaba cuando la mirabas en sus ojos y en si forma de actuar, me gire de la cama mire la puerta no sé pero por mi mente me decía que porque ella no entraba por esa puerta, eso era demasiado loco para mí. Cerré mis ojos y después escuche un golpe en la puerta y mire que se abría la puerta allí estaba ella parada en la puerta me decía que si podía dormir conmigo pues se sentía sola en aquella habitación obscura y que además unas ramas de los árboles del jardín tocaban la ventana que no podía dormir, sonreí en la obscuridad porque mi mente realmente tenía razón ella tenía que venir.

**Sakura POV**

Después de ir con él a la casa que había encontrado para quedarnos allí por un tiempo me sorprendió mucho pues había muchos lujos dentro de esta casa, me indico donde me quedaría y donde se encontraba todas las cosas que necesitaba.

Tome un largo de baño solo pensaba en lo que había pasado durante este tiempo y que la búsqueda de mis familiares sería realmente estresante después de un tiempo él entro a la habitación y me dijo que si quería comer él solo me miraba no era la primer vez que me miraba de esa forma.

Baje a comer algo realmente no sabía a qué sabía esa comida pues era parte del mundo virtual y según él estábamos conectados a un suero donde nos mantenía vivos.

Durante la noche no podía dormir pues la habitación era muy grande y obscura, las ramas de uno de los arboles pegaba en la ventana haciendo un extraño ruido que no me dejaba dormir, estaba realmente indecisa si ir hasta su habitación y decirle que si podía dormir con él por esta noche ya me las arreglaría después.

Me arme de valentía y toque su puerta entre en la habitación y le dije que si podía dormir con él pues me sentía sola en aquella habitación obscura y que además unas ramas de los árboles del jardín tocaban la ventana que no podía dormir.

Él prendió una luz cerca de su cama y me miro como siempre lo hacía, se hiso a un lado de la cama y abrió las cobijas en señal de que podía entra a la cama a su lado, entre a la cama y lo mire que estaba a costado en la almohada me miraba desde allí.

― Es solo esta noche…después me las arreglare en las siguientes― le dije y el sonrió.

― No importa― me recosté en la almohada y me gire para verlo él también lo hiso y quedamos frente a frente ― No sucederá nada pues respeto mucho a las mujeres y además eres una niña a lado de mi…no eres mi tipo― me dijo y cerró los ojos. Lo mire antes de pagar la luz y lo imite cerré los ojos en mi mente venia aquellas palabras no eres mi tipo.

En la mañana desperté temprano era una gran sorpresa pues nunca me había levantado tan temprano, lo mire allí estaba enfrente de mi dormido no se me había acercado ningún centímetro mantenía su límite y lo mire allí dormido su cara mostraba una tranquilidad era hermoso debía admitir pues aparte de tener hermoso ojos color ámbar y un cuerpo envidiable era un caballero.

El abrió sus ojos lentamente y me miro, yo solo me sonroje él se levantó de la cama y me miro.

― Es mejor ir a ver el lugar― me dijo y salió de la habitación, recordaba que en el viaje me había dicho que este mundo era muy hermoso y diferente que tenía que explorarlo para que conociera algo diferente a como vivíamos en la nave espacial.

Me levante de la cama y realice los deberes de una casa al bajar allí estaba él en las escaleras esperándome a que saliéramos a ver cómo era esta pequeña ciudad.

Al caminar por aquellas calles me sorprendió mucho pues había muchos árboles de cerezo y la gente que había allí se sentía tan feliz de estar en aquel lugar, el solo estaba tan hermoso y se sentía un habiente cálido.

Él me mostro que algunos objetos que eran parte del mundo virtual al igual que el funcionamiento del reloj que tenía en su mano, durante todo el tiempo que estuve con él me contaba cómo fue creado ese mundo y hablaba con orgullo de alguien a quien no me dijo su nombre pero sabía que era alguien importante para él.

Todo este tiempo estuvo a mi lado mostrándome lo hermoso que era vivir en aquel lugar sentía que cada momento que pasábamos más tiempo juntos los dos el sentimiento crecía más y más.

Un día estaba en el jardín de la casa arreglando un poco las plantas y él no se encontraba en la casa al entrar a la casa me encontré con una chica alta de pelo negro, ojos color rubí y piel blanca me miraba como molestia.

― ¿Dónde esta Shaoran? ― me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

― No lo sé él salió hace un rato― le dije y ella se acercó a mí, me miro con aquellos ojos color rubí y me dijo.

― Yo soy la prometida de Shaoran Li― la mire con sorpresa y ella se cruzó de brazos mirándome de arriba hacia abajo.

************************************Continuara********************************


	4. La despedida

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es mía y no hay autorización para otras adaptaciones con otra serie.**

**Se creativo y realiza tus propias historias con tu imaginación, No al plagio de escritos.**

**Capítulo 4**

**La despedida**

**Sakura POV**

Me quede muy sorprendida por lo que dijo, esa chica era su prometida y el no hablaba nada de su familia conmigo sin en cambio yo si lo así era muy tonta.

― Porque no te vas mejor de aquí― la mire y baje la cabeza ella quería estar a solas con él y yo no sabía si era lo mejor ― No entiendes chica― me empujo con su mano y la mire de nuevo a los ojos.

― Si…pero espero a que el llegue― le dije y ella rio con maldad.

― No niña ahora― me tomo de la mano y me saco del jardín hasta llegar a la calle me soltó, caí al suelo y la mire desde allí ella estaba cruzada de brazos en eso escuche un voz que ya había conocido muy bien.

― Meiling― mire a un lado allí estaba él que me miraba ― ¿Qué haces? ― el me iba ayudar pero la chica se lo impido.

― No le habías dicho que yo soy tu prometida y que tú eres un Li el creador de este mundo― lo mire con mucha sorpresa pues no sabía que él era el dueño de todo.

Él me miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, me levante del suelo y mire a la chica que tomaba de la mano de él.

― Es mejor que me vaya de este lugar― dije mirando a los ojos de él ― Es mejor ir a buscar a mi familia― entre a la casa para tomar unas cosas que necesitaba para empezar a buscar a mi padre no se cuanto tiempo paso pero él entro a la habitación y me dijo.

― Estaba buscando una información sobre tu familia y tengo algo para ti― lo mire y me dio un sobre con una dirección ― Es posible que allí estén― me dijo y yo solo sonreí a medias ya no era lo mismo, realice una reverencia por respeto después de todo era el dueño de todo.

― Gracias Li― y salí de la habitación sin decir más.

Saque del sobre la dirección que me había dado y fui directo a ese lugar, me di cuenta de que no era tan lejos de donde estaba aquella casa mire a lo lejos que estaba mi hermano en una cafetería trabajando corri hasta donde estaba y le dije.

― ¡Hermano! ― el me miro y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para abrasarme fuertemente.

― Sakura te estábamos buscando por todas pates― me dijo acariciando mi pelo siempre lo hacía.

Sonreí ante su gesto y lo mire a los ojos.

― Nuestro padre estará muy contento de que por fin estas con nosotros― lo volví a abrazar y mire por las ventanas de la cafetería a él que estaba mirándome con aquel rostro tan serio.

Mi hermano estaba diciéndome algo importante pero yo estaba aún mirándolo por aquella ventana hasta que llego la chica y lo tomo de la mano en donde tenía el reloj azul ella apretó aquel botón y los dos desaparecieron me gire para ver si era verdad lo que había visto ya no había nadie.

― Sakura que sucede―me dijo mi hermano mirándome con aquella expresión de preocupación.

― No es nada hermano ― sonreí falsamente pero no quería que supiera quien me había ayudado.

Mi hermano me dijo que esperara en aquella mesa que pronto terminaría su turno, me senté en aquella mesa y me dije a misma.

― Después de todo esta fue la despedida de todo― mire al cielo azul y recordé la última vez que habíamos viajado en búsqueda de mi familia era en un valle lleno de flores de colores el viento soplaba y todos los pétalos volaban por el cielo haciendo mágico aquel momento, él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y me decía que ese sentimiento solo lo encantaría en aquel lugar dentro de este mundo virtual porque en la realidad no había sentimientos.

**Shaoran POV**

Cada día la miraba acostada a mi lado con aquella sonrisa tan cálida que había en su rostro blanco, me agradaba mucho que me miraba con aquellos ojos color verde entre abiertos que me ponía nervioso.

Había pasado mucho tiempo con ella ya podía reconocer su sonrisa, su aroma a cerezo y todo sobre ella siempre estaba buscando a su familia la cual ya había contactado por mis conocidos pero por una extraña razón no quería decírselo tal vez era porque la quería mantener a mi lado un poco más de tiempo, demasiado tarde enfrente de mi estaba una Meiling muy enojada y molesta de ver a la chica de ojos verdes compartir una casa a mi lado no podía pero cuando le dijo mi apellido y mire su rostro con asombro me di cuenta de que ella me reconocía.

Al entrar a la casa la seguí hasta su habitación y tome el valor de dejarla ir aunque en el fondo me decía que no lo hiciera le dije que había encontrado a su familia y le di la dirección de donde estaban ella solo sonrió y realizo una reverencia de respeto, en ese momento sentí que nada regresaría a lo que era ella se marchó.

La seguí para cerciorarme que iba a buscar a su familia la mire allí abrazada de su hermano mayor con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que la seguí y que estaba detrás de ella por la ventana de la cafetería se dio cuenta tan solo me miro.

― Nos tenemos que ir Shaoran Li― sentí la mano de Meiling en mi muñeca justo donde esta aquel reloj para seguir en aquel lugar ella apretó el botón azul y ve como ella se dio la vuelta para verme desvanecerme todo se volvió obscuro y sentí un extraño olor a medicina.

Abrí los ojos el techo blanco y el sonido del monitor de mi corazón sonada se acercó una enfermera y me ayudo a salir de la cápsula.

― Bienvenido joven Li― me dijo y me ayudo a sentarme porque me sentía realmente mareado ―Es normal que se sienta así― la mire y ella sonrio.

― Se te pasara rápido― mire a un lado estaba mi amigo Eriol que me sonreía.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en ese mundo? ― le dije y él se acercó a mí.

―Pues casi un mes―me dijo y la enfermera se marchó dejándome a solas con Eriol.

― ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo? ― le pregunte mientras me acomodaba mi chaqueta y me quitaba el suero de mi mano.

― Ella esta con los demás analizando todo lo que ha sucedido con las personas que fueron enviadas al mundo de Clow y también la rehabilitación de las personas que han sido desconectadas― lo mire y sonríe.

― ¿Quién envió a Meiling? A buscarme― le dije un poco molesto y el sonrió.

― Fue Tomoyo pero solo para saber si estabas bien― me dijo y suspire pesadamente.

Me levante de la capsula y Eriol me ayudo a salir de aquel lugar pase por donde estaba las capsulas aun conectadas mire por aquella ventana que nos separaban pero no encontraba el cuerpo de ella.

― ¿A quien buscas? ― me dijo Eriol y solo miraba sin ponerle atención ― Buscas a la pequeña gatita― lo mire con sorpresa.

― ¡No! ― le dije casi gritando a lo que él sonrió.

― Vamos Shaoran, no nací ayer― me dijo con aquella sonrisa tan molesta ―Ven vamos para que le veas― me dijo, nos dirigimos hasta donde estaba todas las capsulas pero antes de entrar lo tome del brazo y él me miro.

― No sé si sea correcto― le dije y él me dijo.

― Vamos o te arrepentirás― lo mire y abrió la puerta, nos dirigimos hasta la capsula donde estaba ella.

Ella se encontraba dormida en aquella capsula se veía muy pálida, sus labios muy resecos y mire que el suero ya estaba a punto de terminarse.

― Busca a una enfermera para que le coloque un nuevo suero― le dije a Eriol y el salió a buscar a una enfermera.

Me acerque más a ella y ve que en su capsula había la fecha en que había ingresado 1 de abril, recordé que ella me había dicho que era su cumpleaños y que en su casa había dejado un pastel sin partir.

― Aquí está la enfermera ― me dijo mi amigo y yo mire a la enfermera que de inmediato cambio el suero y verifico que estaba bien todos sus signos vitales.

― Quiero que este al pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, no quiero que dejen de colocarle el suero― le dije y la mire serio y ella solo meneo la cabeza en afirmación.

La mire por última vez y me marche hacia otro lugar tenía que regresar a mi casa y descansar un poco.

Cada día que pasaba la visitaba con frecuencia, faltaba muy poco para que despertaran todos y por fin los que han estado monitoreándolos dieran sus resultados.

Tome un tren rápido hacia el nivel 3 que se encontraba debajo de la nave, me vestí de negro para que nadie me reconociera y llegue a la pequeña casa en donde vivía ella, entre a la casa y mire que había muy pocas cosas en la habitación en la sala había un gran letrero de felicitaciones y el nombre de ella, mire en la mesa un pastel que ya estaba en malas condiciones lo tome y lo tire a la basura el lugar olía a podrido.

Mire todo el lugar había algunas fotos de ella y su familia pero me llamo la atención una en particular, una donde estaba una mujer de cabellos color negro y ojos verdes sabía que la había visto pero en donde la tome y la metí en mi mochila salí de aquel lugar sin ser visto me dirigí al nivel 1.

En mi cuarto miraba la foto una y otra vez aquella mujer me era conocida pero de donde, alguien llamo a mi puerta y le dije adelante escondí la foto y mire que una mujer muy importante en mi vida entraba a la habitación me miro y sonrió.

― Abuela― le dije y ella se acercó a mí y acaricio mi cabeza con su mano sentí su olor a flores.

― Mí querido niño― sonreí ante lo dicho y ella se sentó a mi lado.

― A que dedo su visita― le dije tomándola de la mano y ella sonrió, mi abue era hermosa tenía el pelo largo de color negro con unas cuantas canas que se mostraban en su cabeza, su piel de color blanco casi como porcelana, sus ojos en color ámbar iguales a los míos, ella no aparentaba su edad y tenía un carácter fuerte pero a la vez dulce, lo que era ella y la mujer que me cuido desde que nací las amaba más que a mi propia madre.

― Shaoran te he visto que vas muy seguido a donde están las personas que están en aquel lugar que creaste tú y Clow― la mire y ella sonrió ― Dime a quien visitas tanto― baje la mirada y creo que me sonroje.

― Yo…― me mordí el labio no sabía si decirle la verdad, la mire y ella sonrio.

― Shaoran se muy bien que visitas a una chica― la mire con sorpresa― Pero esperaba que tu fueras quien me lo dijera― ella sonrió.

― Lo siento Adue― le dije y ella tomo mis manos.

― Sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Akari― me dijo ― Dime la verdad Shaoran estás enamorado de esa chica― la mire con sorpresa y suspire.

― Creo que Me Enamorado― le dije con una sonrisa.

**********************************Continuara***************************


	5. La Familia Li

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es mía y no hay autorización para otras adaptaciones con otra serie.**

**Se creativo y realiza tus propias historias con tu imaginación, No al plagio de escritos.**

**Me enamore de ti**

**Capítulo 5**

**La familia Li**

**Sakura POV**

Había pasado varios días desde que él se fue no me sentía sola pues tenía a mi familia a mi lado y ya estaba acostumbrada a estar en aquel mundo virtual. Nunca en mi vida me había imaginado todo esto yo quería vivir por siempre en aquel lugar donde nos mostraba un amanecer increíble nunca gamas visto y un anochecer estrellado como cada día veía.

Pero un día sin más todo se desvaneció volviéndose obscuro no sé cuándo paso pero me empecé a sentir algo diferente y sentía algo en mi cuerpo como dolor lo que no sentía en aquel mundo era como si volviera a la realidad, a lo lejos escuchaba a personas hablar realmente no sabía que decían pero se oía la voz de un hombre que estaba muy alterado y amenazaba a alguien pero por más que quería identificar esa voz no podía o abrir los ojos.

En mi sueño estaba en aquella casa tan modesta y elegante había tenido aquel sueño una vez cuando fue el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, era aún muy niña tendría como 3 años aproximadamente apenas si sabía que es lo que sucedía en mi alrededor estaba en aquel jardín artificial pero para mí era tan real sonreía al ver las flores que había en este y entre a la casa corriendo hacia donde estaba mi madre la cual estaba discutiendo con un hombre mayor, realmente no sabía de qué pero mi madre lloraba y se veía realmente molesta con aquel hombre que seguía hablando pero una mujer de pelo castaño casi achocolatado la tomaba entre sus brazos para que mi madre no cayera al suelo, sin darme cuenta yo también estaba llorando los adultos se percataron de mi presencia y solo recuerdo haber visto los ojos color ámbar de la mujer iguales a los de él.

Desperté lentamente lo que ve fue una gran luz en mis ojos que me hacía sentir realmente muy incómoda así que me removí en mi lugar y sentí una mano en mi pecho mire a un lado allí estaba mi padre con una sonrisa.

― Sakura― se levando de la silla donde estaba y fue por un doctor el cual no tardo tanto, me reviso todo y le decía algo a mi padre que no podía escuchar.

― Sakura estarás bien tendrás una rehabilitación para que puedas moverte de nuevo― dijo el doctor con una leve sonrisa.

Yo solo mire sin decir nada me sentía muy cansada pero poco a poco los días pasaron me empecé a sentir muy bien y era muy bien atendida en un hospital del primer nivel no sabía de donde había sacado tanto dinero mi padre o quien estaba pagando todos.

― Padre ― le dije una noche que estábamos los dos solos en aquella habitación llena de flores y regalos porque pronto saldría del hospital.

―¿Qué sucede Sakura? ― Mi padre me miro con aquella sonrisa tan tranquila.

― ¿Quién paga todo esto? ―le dije un poco seria y él se sorprendió por mi pregunta a lo solo me miro un rato ―Padre― le dije de nuevo y el relajo su rostro.

― Kaho Mizuki― me dijo y yo solo me quede mirándolo, sabía quién era esa persona era una maestra que vivía en el tercer nivel pero tuvo mucha suerte de poder salir de allí e ingresar al nivel más alto, ella era la novia de mi hermano dijo era pues tiene una relación de romper y volver cosas de ellos dos.

― Tenemos que pagarle― le dije mirándolo de nuevo y mi padre sonrió.

― Lo se mi niña ya hable con ella y me ayudo a entrar a la universidad de la asociación de los Li― lo mire sorprendía muy pocos podían entra en esa universidad.

― A un así yo te ayudare a pagar la deuda― le dije y me senté en la cama lo tome da las manos ― Tenemos que conseguir un sitio para que nosotros podríamos vivir aquí― ahora era imposible volver al tercer nivel teníamos que pagar la deuda que teníamos con ella y poder vivir en aquel lugar era muy costosa la vida, tendría que buscar un trabajo para ayudar a mi padre con todos los gasto.

Esa noche me quede pensando en que podría trabajar pues aun no tenía una carrera universitaria y el sueño me dio me quede dormida, soñaba con él y con cada momento que pasamos los dos juntos hasta sentía su olor y sus ojos que me miraban, entre abrí los ojos y mire a alguien que estaba parado a mi lado no podía saber quién era pues estaba tan obscuro tan solo sentí un suave beso en mi frente y volví a cerrar los ojos.

Así llego la hora de que saliera del hospital y marcharme al tercer nivel para empacar nuestras cosas pues mi hermano había conseguido un lugar donde quedarnos y a mí un trabajo de medio tiempo que no era tan mal pagado pero tenía que conseguir otro para poder mantenernos en aquel lugar.

Al llegar a mi casa todo estaba tal y como lo habíamos dejado desde aquel día pero algo faltaba no estaba el pastel en la mesa mi padre no sabía que había pasado pero que era mejor empacar pues pronto vendían por nosotros, me dirigí a mi habitación y empaque mis cosas que tenía al igual que las fotos de mi familia pero faltaba una donde estábamos los cuatros.

La busque por todas partes pero nada así que empaque las que había y mis cosas era muy raro que algo se desapareciera de aquel lugar, llegaron por nosotros y nos marchamos al lugar donde empezaríamos otra vida en el camino mi hermano me decía de que se trataba el trabajo que tenía que realizar.

― Toma― saco de una bolsa un celular nuevo de color rosa y sonreí al verlo nuca había tenido algo así ― Debes tener este celular siempre prendido pues la señora que vas ayuda siempre te marcara a ese número― lo mire y sonríe.

― Sakura en ese celular también está el número de Touya y el mío en caso de emergencia nos puedes hablar― mi padre me dijo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Miraba el teléfono que había en mis manos y las funciones que había metí mí en una red social en donde podía comunicarme con mis amigos que había dejado en aquel lugar.

Al llegar al lugar donde nos quedaríamos era una gran mansión llena de muchos lujos y mucha seguridad, mi hermano nos indicó que ese sería nuestra nueva casa un lugar muy pequeño que apenas cabíamos mi padre y yo, mi hermano nos dijo que él tenía otra habitación aparte por ser de seguridad y guardaespaldas del dueño de la gran mansión.

Mi hermano me presento con la señora que iba a servirle la cual era muy hermosa alta, delgada, piel blanca, pelo castaño casi rojizo y ojos color verdeazulados, la señora me dijo que no era necesario que llevara puesto un traje de sirvienta pues sería su ama de llaves pero que no debía usar algo que llamara la atención.

Me marche hacia la cocina donde estaba una mujer muy joven ayudando a las demás señoras en la cocina me ofrecí a ayudarlas una de ellas entro diciendo.

― Ya llego la señora― todas se miraron con sorpresa y corría por toda la cocina preparando todo. Me acerque a la chica y le dije en voz baja.

― No se supone que la señora es la que está en la casa― la chica me miro con sorpresa.

―Es que acaso no te dijo tu hermano― la mire y negué con la cabeza.

― Sakura― dijo otra chica y la mire ― Te llama la señora Akari Li dice que si puedes ir a la sala― mire a la mujer de antes y me dijo que fuera.

Entre a la sala donde estaba dos mujeres mirándose con odio, la segunda mujer era alta, delgada, pelo negro y ojos color grises, ella le dio una gran bofetada a la primera mujer.

― ¡Como te atreves a decir que tú eres la señora Li!― a señora dijo con mucha alteración.

― Porque soy yo quien comparte la cama con el señor Li― dijo la mujer mirándola con odio.

― Pues ten en cuenta que yo soy quien le ha dado al señor Li 5 hijos― dijo la mujer sin perder el orgullo.

La mujer iba a decir algo pero llego una sirvienta a interrumpir diciendo.

― El señor Li ya está llegando a casa― la dos mujeres arreglaron su ropa y se colocaron en una pose recta y de buena compostura, ingreso un señor alto, delgado y de cabello castaño achocolatado y ojos color ámbar se parecía mucho a él todos realizaron una reverencia en respeto yo también la hice no lo volví a mirar.

― Bienvenido Li― dijo la mujer de ojos grises.

― Bienvenido― dijo la otra mujer de ojos verdeazulados.

―Espero que no estén peleando porque no me agrada para nada sus discusiones tan tontas de las dos― las miro a ambas― Cada una elegido lo que quiso y estuvieron de acuerdo y además ya no tarda mi madre en venir― las dos mujeres respiraron con pesar.

― No podre recibir a la señora Mika Li― dijo la primera mujer.

― Pues la recibirá Akari― dijo el señor marchándose sin más.

― Te salvaste― dijo la mujer a la otra― Pues encárgate de atender como se merece a mi suegra― dijo mirándola con odio y salió sin decir más.

― Lucy tengan todo listo― nos miró la mujer y todas asentimos con la cabeza, la mujer salió de la sala hacia un pasillo sobándose su mejilla.

Al entra a la cocina todas murmuraban lo que paso yo no entendía mucho así que me acerque a la chica que se llamaba Lucy.

― Dime quien es la señora yo no entiendo― la mujer me sonrió.

―Pues veras la señora de ojos grises es la primera esposa del señor Li, ella estuvo casada con él y le dio 4 hijas y un varón, pero descubrió hace 21 años que su esposo tenía un amante y esa es la razón por la que se divorciaron pero solo lo saben algunas personas porque en realidad todos no saben que el señor Li tiene a dos esposas― la mire con sorpresa.

― La señora Akari Li es la amante― le dije y ella sonrió afirmándome eso.

― Vamos apresurasen que ya no tarda la señora Mika Li en llegar― dijo una de las sirvientas.

― No te preocupes ella es muy buena― dijo Lucy ayudando a las demás.

La señora Li solo estaba organizando todo y me daba indicaciones de como quería todo en la mesa, después me dijo que la acompañara a reglarse a su habitación donde era muy grande y tenía mucha ropa de todo tipo de marca.

― Tengo que lucir bien para Mika― me dijo colocándose un collar de oro en su cuello me miro por el espejo― Eres muy joven…yo tenía tu edad cuando el señor Li me enamoro― me dijo y yo solo la mire ― ¿Cuántos años tienes? ― me dijo.

― Yo tengo 18 años― le dije y ella sonrió.

― Si yo también los tenía cuando llegue a este lugar― me dijo levantándose ― Mi familia vivía en el tercer nivel― me miro y sonrió.

Salió de la habitación y allí estaba en la sala sentada una mujer mayor.

― Hasta que sales Akari― dijo la mujer mirándola a los ojos, la mire tenía unos ojos color ámbar iguales a los de él y su pelo castaño achocolatado con algunas canas se parecía mucho a la mujer de mi sueño.

― Lo lamento mucho― dijo la señora Li.

― ¿Quién ese ella? ― dijo la mujer y yo solo realice una reverencia por respeto.

― Ella es Sakua Kinomoto mi nueva ama de llaves― dijo la señora Li y la otra mujer me miro por un buen rato, me dirigí hasta la cocina ayudando a Lucy y a las demás.

Las dos mujeres estaban comiendo en el comedor y hablaban muy poco.

― Dígame cuando regresa mi hermoso príncipe― dijo la señora Li.

― Él no quería regresar aquí pero creo que si lo ara ahora que hay un motivo― dijo la mujer bebiendo de su copa de vino.

― ¿Cuál es el motivo? ―dijo la señora Li.

Me retire hacia la cocina para no seguir ocasionado molestias y me dijo Lucy que fuera a desempacar mis cosas mientras ellas se encargaban de todo, mi padre tenía clases hasta muy tarde y yo tenía que desempacar todo lo que habíamos traído en la salida me encontré con la señora mayor.

― El destino estaba escrito y los caminos unidos para ser uno solo― me dijo y yo solo la mire ella sonrió.

No había entendido nada de lo que me dijo, acomode todo lo que teníamos y mi padre llego cansado le platique lo que había pasado en la mansión.

Al día siguiente empecé a buscar otros trabajos para ayudar a pagar la deuda que teníamos, me dieron uno de ayudar a vender en una cafetería no era tan difícil era solo atender a las personas y servir lo que ellos pedían.

En la tarde llegue a la mansión y Lucy me dijo que llevara un poco de té verde a la sala donde estaba la señora Li, mire la bandeja había dos tazas. Entre a la sala y la gran sorpresa que me lleve allí estaba él.

― Sakura― dijo la señora Li ― Él es mi hijo Shaoran Li― dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegue hasta donde estaban sentados y coloque las tazas de té en la mesa, sentía como me miraba él y su aroma aun lo reconocía.

― Vas a quedarte en casa hijo mío― dijo la señora Li.

― Si me voy a quedar― dijo él, me levante del suelo y sin mira atrás antes de entra a la cocina la señora Li me dijo.

― Sakura puedes ayudar a subir la maleta de mi hijo a su habitación― yo solo respire profundamente y la mire con una sonrisa.

Subí a las habitaciones de arriba y una de las chicas me indico cual sería el cuarto del hijo de los Li, ella me ayudo a desempacar sus cosas y acomodarlas en este cuarto sentí su presencia y seguí con mis cosas sin tomarle mucha importancia.

― Puedes retirarte― dijo y la chica salió de la habitación me miro indicándome que la siguiera deje lo que estaba haciendo y antes de salir él cerró la puerta lo mire a los ojos con sorpresa ― Tu no― me dijo y tomo mi mano me guio hasta la cama me empujo y caí en ella y él sobre mí, lo mire con sorpresa. ― Te extrañe mucho― lo mire traía un collar de plata con un pétalo en color rosa.

― Yo…― me mordí el labio y él sonrió, se levantó y se sentó a mi lado me miraba igual que yo no sabía que decir también lo extrañaba.

― Ahora conoces a mi familia― dijo suspirando me levante y el me miro.

― Yo trabajo aquí― le dije.

― Lo se mi abuela me lo dijo― lo mire y ahora entendí lo que dijo la señora.

― Tu regresaste por mí― le dije con sorpresa y él sonrió.

― Si pero no le digas a mi madre― él coloco sus dedos en mis labios ― Se pondrá celosa― sonrió.

Porque le decía madre a la señora Akari Li si su verdadera madre era la otra señora Irean Li, lo mire estaba sonriendo como lo hacía cuando estábamos solos.

**Shaoran POV**

Todos los días iba a verla en aquella capsula aun seguí en aquel mundo pronto serian desconectados todos los que faltaba pues el experimento ya estaba completado ahora solo faltaría analizar y ver si podríamos vivir en aquel mundo.

Mi abuela sabía que venía a ver a esta chica que me había robado mi corazón, ella también la vio en aquella capsula y me dio su permiso de poder estar con ella.

Eso me dio mucha alegría que no podría ocultar cuando estaba en mi trabajo hasta Tomoyo lo noto y como era ella me saco la verdad y le conté lo que había pasado cuando estuve en aquel mundo y ella se emocionó mucho esperaba que pronto Sakura despertara y le dijera mis sentimientos.

Cuando llego el día de desconectar a todos algunos tardaron en reaccionar y otros tuvieron algunos problemas y fueron llevados al hospital de mi familia entre las personas estaba ella que aún no reaccionaba y su pulso estaba bajando mas y mas eso no me gusto para nada así que fui a su lado, los doctores estaban checando a todos entre ellos a ella pero no despertaba eso me preocupaba mucho.

Coloque a varios doctores a su cuidado al igual que enfermeras que estuviera a su lado todo el día, su padre estaba realmente preocupado por su hija y su hijo que estaba aún en rehabilitación el señor Kinomoto quería pagar todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, mi abuela hablo con él por un largo rato no sabía de qué habían hablado pero el accedió.

― ¿Conoces a ellos? ― le dije a mi abu y ella sonrió.

― Si la conozco ella es mi ahijada― la mire con sorpresa ― Tendrás que cuidarla mucho― me dijo con una sonrisa y reí con ella.

Paso muchos días y ella aun no despertaba mi paciencia se agitaba así que fui a reclamar a todos los doctores que estaba al pendiente de ella que si no despertaba tendría grandes consecuencias, lo único que hacía era estar a su lado pero un día ella despertó y me sentí mucho mejor pues de nuevo la volvería a ver pero no sabía cómo verla de nuevo frente a frente, no tenía el valor así que solo la miraba dormida en aquella habitación.

Ella se recuperó rápidamente y antes de que saliera del hospital le volví a ver dormida y ella despertaba ligeramente le dije "Yo te protegeré" y le di un beso en su frente ella siguió durmiendo.

Yo seguí con la misma rutina de siempre, mirando cómo había avanzado todo el experimento del mundo de Clow y otros detalles de la nave y claro las clases particulares que tenía aun no regresaba a la universidad como mis amigos, tenía tantas cosas que hacer a mis casi 21 años dijo casi porque faltaba muy poco para mi cumpleaños 21 ya sería mayor y podría disponer de todo y hacer lo que yo quisiera sin supervisión de mi madre Irean Li y mi padre Hien Li, era mi gran deseo de ser mayor e independizarme aunque ya lo hacía no vivía en la mansión de los Li, mis hermanas mayores ya estaban casas y vivían en sus respectivas casa.

Mi abuela Mika Li me había dicho que Sakura estaba en la mansión Li y que estaba a cargo de mi madre Akari Li sonreí ante eso y decidí que tenía que regresar por ella.

Allí estaba ella enfrente de mi con aquellos ojos color verde jade mirándome con sorpresa no se lo esperaba, se veía muy delgada su pelo largo y castaño me miro y mi madre la mando a que subiera mis cosas.

Cuando termine de ser besado y mimado por mi madre subí a mi habitación la mire estaba acomodando las cosas junto con otra chica y le dije que se marchara, ella le iba a seguir la detuve y ella se sorprendió me miro cuando estuve sobre ella y respire su aroma a cerezas.

Le había dicho que la extrañaba mucho era verdad, quería pasar más tiempo con ella y sabía que no saldría de esta mansión sin saber toda la verdad que ocultaba mi familia.

Pero también quería saber si aquel sentimiento que se empezó en el mundo de Clow estaba también presente en ella y si sentía lo mismo que yo.

*************************************Continuara*******************************


	6. El Beso

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es mía y no hay autorización para otras adaptaciones con otra serie.**

**Se creativo y realiza tus propias historias con tu imaginación, No al plagio de escritos.**

**Me enamore de ti**

**Capítulo 6**

**El beso**

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba en el balcón mirando a Sakura como tendía la ropa en los lazos del patio trasero de la mansión Li, si ella vivía en los cuartos de los sirvientes también sabía que su hermano estaba en la seguridad privada de mi padre y su padre estaba dando clases en la universidad.

― Shaoran que haces allí― la voz de mi madre me distrajo de lo que estaba pensando hacer.

La mire con una sonrisa ella estaba allí parada mirándome con los brazos recogidos trataba de aparentar enojo pero yo la conocía muy bien ella nunca se enojaría conmigo, me acerque a ella y la abrace respire su rico aroma a flores ella sonrió.

― Shaoran no hagas eso― me dijo riendo, la mire y la tome de su cintura empecé a dar vueltas con ella riendo ― Para Shaoran…ya no soy tan joven como antes― dijo y yo reí ante su comentario.

― Madre claro que si eres joven y muy hermosa― le dije besando sus mejillas que se tornaron rojas.

― Bueno mi hermoso príncipe dime que vas hacer ahora― me miro seria y yo solo me senté en la cama colocando mi brazo en mi pierna la mire y le dije.

― Regresare a la universidad― ella sonrió alegremente y se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi pelo siempre lo hacía y eso me gustaba mucho.

― Que bueno que regreses a tus estudios― la mire con una sonrisa quería quitarle una preocupación más a mi madre ― Tu padre quiere hablar contigo― ella me miro y yo solo sonreí.

― Bien iré a verlo― le dije me acerque a ella y le di un beso enorme en sus mejilla y salí de mi habitación, me dirigí al despacho que estaba abajo toque para que pudiera entrar.

Entre al despacho y mi padre estaba en la computadora realizando un trabajo no me miraba, me senté enfrente de él y por fin me dirigió la mirada.

― Shaoran que bueno que estas aquí quiero hablarte de algo muy importante ― me dijo retomando su postura de siempre cuando quería hablar de algo muy serio ― Antes que nada te felicito porque el experimento que realizaste hace unos meses todos los de la asociación están felices y pronto se retomara de nuevo el experimento con las personas― me dijo y yo solo lo mire sin ninguna expresión.

― Padre voy a retomar mis estudios― le dije y el me miro.

― Eso es muy bueno― me dijo ―Así puedes estar más tiempo con Meiling Wang― lo mire y suspire.

― No es por ella que regreso― le dije y él solo me miro con enojo.

― Sabes muy bien que ella es tu prometida― cerro su lap y me miro serio sabía lo que venía un gran sermón ― No sabes que los Wang están haciendo grandes negocios con el segundo nivel y que con tu boda uniremos a dos grandes familias― me miro de nuevo y yo mantuve la postura.

― La boda aún no se llevara a cabo sino hasta unos años más― le dije y el solo sonrió.

― Pues espero que dejes de ser rebelde y estudies como debes― se levantó de la silla y me miro ― Tendrás que ir a ver a tu madre a la universidad para que te a signe las materias que llevaras― tomo unos papeles que estaba en el escritorio.

― Esta bien iré en unos momentos― le dije y me levante de la silla camine hasta llegar a la puerta pero antes de salir me detuvo.

― Solo te recuerdo que tu madre es la prefecta de la escuela y que no va tener consideración por ser su hijo…además no quiero más problemas con tu primo― lo mire sobre el hombro tenía que recordarme porque me salí de la escuela era por mi adorado primito que deje de ir a la escuela para evitar tantos problemas en la familia.

― Tenga cuidado padre que no tendré más conflictos con él― le dije y sonreí me marche de la mansión hacia la escuela que era una enorme mansión antigua, entre por la puerta grande y todos los estudiantes sabían quién era yo todos murmuraban cuando pasaba a su lado.

Camine por los largos pasillos hasta encontrarme con mi madre que me miro con sorpresa.

― Shaoran― me dijo y yo solo sonreí.

― Necesito hablar con usted madre― le dije y ella sonrió levemente pues tenía que mantener su compostura rígida pues era una prefecta estricta.

― Vamos al salón de maestros― me dijo y yo la seguí por los pasillos hasta que nos encontramos en el camino a mi adorado primo que me miraba con esa sonrisa tan tonta como lo odiaba.

Pase enfrente de él sin decir nada pero sabía que me seguía minado hasta llegar al salón de los maestros.

― Bien a que debo tu presencia en esta escuela― me dijo mi madre Irean la cual tomo asiento en su silla y me indico que me sentara enfrente de ella.

― Yo he decidido regresar― le dije mirándola y ella solo me miraba como analizando lo que había dicho.

― Bien― me dijo ― Primero que nada necesito la autorización de la directora de la escuela― yo sonríe sabía quién era la directora me daría su permiso.

― Esta bien llámela para que esté enterada― ella tomo el teléfono y marco el número, hablo con ella sobre lo que le había dicho en realidad no sabía que tanto se decían pues hablaban en clave al final la directora de la escuela me dio la autorización.

― Bien pero necesito que aprendas estas reglas― me dijo y me dio un papel donde venían las reglas de la escuela, lo mire y se lo regrese.

― No lo necesito― le dije con una sonrisa ella me miro.

― Shaoran no quiero problemas…tu sabes a qué me refiero― me dijo y yo solo sonreí con diversión.

― Lo sé pero solo le dijo que no quiero que él se meta en mi vida― la mire fijamente a sus ojos y sonreí ―Quiero terminar mis estudios de forma más tranquila así que habla con él de que no me moleste― le dije enfatizando la última palabra.

Mi madre me miro seria y orgullosa ella era así desde que tengo memoria siempre asido tan estricta en todo, cuando era pequeño siempre me exigía que fuera el mejor de todos mis compañeros sin derecho a divertirme odiaba que jugara con los demás y que fuera un niño normal, sin en cambio mi otra madre era más amable, cariñosa, sonriente, honesta y hasta inocente ella jugaba conmigo a escondidas de mi madre Irean, las dos tan diferente de la una de la otra pero al final solo eran mis madres y las quería.

― Bien toma estos serán tus Horarios― me dijo dándome un papel donde estaban cada materia y sus horarios.

― Perfecto― le dije sonriendo.

― Lo bueno es que en cada clase que iras estará Meiling― me dijo anotando algo en una hoja yo solo suspire con fastidio, lo que era mi madre Irean y mi padre querían que estuviera lo más que se pudiera con ella.

Mi madre me dio un papel en donde decía que ya estaba inscrito en la escuela de nuevo.

― Bueno me voy― le dije y me despedí de ella haciendo una reverencia.

― Shaoran― me dijo ella antes de abrir la puerta, la mire y ella se levantó de la silla ― Yo estaré en todas las juntas de padres y no Akari― me dijo aun con aquella mirada tan seria tan solo encogí los hombros sin darle importancia, estas mujeres como les gustaba pelearse entre ellas.

Camine hacia la dirección para ver a la directora y pedirle algo de suma importancia sonreí al recordar lo que había planeado este año sería muy bueno.

Entre a la oficina de la directora allí estaba mi abuela Mika Li sentada en su silla me miro con una sonrisa.

― Hola mi pequeño― me dijo y yo me senté enfrente de ella.

― Hola abuela―le dije con una sonrisa.

― Dime que pasa― dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miraba ― Ya le confesaste tus sentimientos a la pequeña Sakura― me dijo y yo solo reí.

― No aun no abuela― le dije y ella frunció el ceño.

― Porque no si ella es hermosa y por lo que dicen aquellos resultados del mundo de Clow ella es una mujer muy trabajadora― dijo con orgullo si Sakura había hecho un gran trabajo en el mundo de Clow pero no solo en aquel mundo si no también aquí, el tiempo que llevaba en la mansión y ya sabía todo el movimiento de la mansión Li.

― Lo se abuela pero quiero que se enamore perdidamente de mi― mi abuela me miro ― Que se vuela loca de amor por mí― le dije señalándome y ella ya no aguanto más se hecho a reí divertida que me contagio.

― Hay mi pequeño pervertido― me dijo riendo ― Dime que deseas― me miro y yo solo la tome de las manos.

― Quiero que le des una beca a Sakura― ella sonrió ―Quiero que ella estudie en esta escuela― ella sonrió ampliamente.

Después de hablar con mi abuela me dirigí a la mansión Li la verdad es que no me gustaba aquella casa pero ahora tenía un motivo para estar allí y no salir con mis amigos, solo pensaba en ella y en estar más cerca de ella.

Entre a la casa y allí estaba mi madre Akari Li en la sala con un motón de piezas de Lego estaba armando una ciudad en la mesa del centro, me quite la chaqueta y me senté a su lado tomando unas cuantas piezas y ella sonrió.

― Si Irean te viera ya nos habría regañado por estar aquí en la sala― me dijo con una sonrisa.

― Si lo se estuviera dando un sermón ― le dije y ella sonrío la imite, coloque mi brazo en su sus hombros mientras miraba como colocaba las piezas, me encantaba pasar el rato con ella.

Sakura entro a la sala con unos aperitivos me miro y se sonrojo.

― Que bueno que estas listos― dijo mi madre dejando las piezas de lego en la mesa y tomo algo de la bandeja que había traído Sakura.

― Se le ofrece algo más señora Li― dijo Sakura con amabilidad y mi madre sonrió me miro y yo solo sonreí.

― No por el momento no― dijo mi madre tomando las piezas de antes y siguió en lo suyo, mientras miraba a Sakura como se marchaba de la sala aun traía su pelo largo y eso me gustaba mucho verlo.

Mi madre me miro de reojo y me dijo.

― Te gusta Sakura― la mire con sorpresa.

― Porque lo dices― le dije y la mire sabía que ella estaría celosa si le dijera la verdad.

― Me doy cuenta de cómo la miras― me dijo aun atenta a lo que estaba haciendo, la mire por un rato sin decir más ella me miro y yo sonreí ― No me has contestado― me dijo con malestar.

―Si te dijo la verdad te molestaras― le dije y reí, ella frunció el ceño.

― Sabes que estas comprometido con Meiling Wang― me dijo mirándome fijamente, la tome de la mano y le dije.

― Pero yo quiero un matrimonio con amor y no por compromiso― ella me miro con sorpresa.

― Shaoran Li― me dijo y yo la abrace fuertemente ― Tu padre no lo va a permitir― ella tembló ante la idea de que mi padre me pueda hacer daño en el futuro por romper ese compromiso impuesto por él y mi madre Irean.

― No voy a permitir que eso pase siempre are lo que mi corazón mande― le dije sin soltarla.

― Tu madre Irean Li no le agradara esa idea― me dijo con malestar rompí el abrazo y le dije mirándola a los ojos.

― Lo importante es que mi verdadera madre me dé su bendición es más que suficiente y le agrade la chica que yo haya elegido― sonríe y le di un beso en sus mejillas sonrojadas ella me abrazo de nuevo.

― Te quiero mi pequeño príncipe― me dijo mi madre.

Mi padre salía de su despacho y nos miró que estábamos allí sentados en la sala con las piezas de lego.

― ¿Qué haces allí como niño pequeño? ¡Eres un hombre ya Shaoran levántate de ese lugar ahora!― dijo con malestar, mi madre me decía que me levantara y que no hiciera enojar más a mi padre, me levante del suelo porque mi madre me lo habían pedido lo mire con enojo.

― ¡Satisfecho!― le dije y mi padre me miraba de igual forma con enojo.

― ¡No me hables así Shaoran Li! ― dijo mi padre con enojo y mi madre se levantó de donde estaba sentada.

― Hien por favor no discutan yo tuve la culpa― dijo mi madre que estaba en medio de los dos, mi padre miro a mi madre y le dijo.

― ¡Akari él ya no es un niño es un hombre!― mi padre le grito y mi madre bajo la cabeza de sus ojos estaba a punto de salir lágrimas y mi cuerpo empezó a hervir nunca me agradado ver a las mujeres llorar y mucho menos a mi madre.

― ¡Y si yo quiero estar así con mi madre no es su problema! ― le dije acercándome a mas a él pero mi madre me detuvo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ― ¡Recuerde que regrese a esta mansión por ella! ― le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

― Por mi te puedes marchar cuando quieras― me dijo con aquel tono que odiaba tanto desde que era un niño siempre me habla de esa forma al igual que mi madre Irean nunca les pareció la forma en que mi madre Akari me educaba siempre estuvieron allí los dos impidiendo que fuera un niño normal que jugara como los demás, que hiciera travesuras, que me ensuciará de lodo pero no a ellos no le gustaba eso quería que fuera un niño maduro y responsable porque en el futuro yo sería el dueño de todo, ellos dos tenía la culpa de que fuera de esta forma egocéntrico, orgulloso, envidioso y hasta grosero.

Mi padre se acercó a la mesa tirando todas las piezas que habíamos construido al suelo al igual que los aperitivos que había traído Sakura, mire a mi madre que lloraba en silencio eso me hiso sentir muy molesto con mi padre.

― ¿Por qué lo hace? ― le dije y mi padre solo me miraba ― Sabe que yo tengo la clave de acceso al mundo que yo cree y que sin esa clave nadie entrara a ese mundo― el me miro y me dijo.

― Compórtate como un adulto y déjate de niñerías tan tontas como estas― miro a mi madre ― Akari por favor cuantas veces te he dicho que si quieres perder el tiempo tomes una clases de maquillaje― dijo mi padre saliendo de la sala.

Mire a mi madre que se había sentado en el sillón y yo también me senté a su lado y tome de sus manos me miro y me dijo.

― Shaoran no quiero que vuelvas a enojarte con tu padre― la mire y levante mi mano para secarle sus lágrimas.

― Pero madre― ella me coloco su mano en mi boca.

― Por favor solo quiero paz en esta casa― me dijo abrazándome.

Tenía que aguantar un poco más pues necesitaba aquel dinero que mi Abuelo me había dejado de Herencia para irme de ese lugar claro con mi madre Akari no la dejaría a lado de esos dos, no me quedaba claro si mi padre amaba de verdad a mi madre o amaba a mi otra madre estaba tan confundido porque los dos nos querían vernos tan infelices o solo era mis ideas.

**Sakura POV**

Había pasado un tiempo desde aquel encuentro con él en su habitación me dijo que me extrañaba mucho y mi corazón latió fuertemente cuando oí eso porque me sentía de esa forma, acaso me había enamorado de él pero en mi mente me venía aquella frase que me dijo en aquel mundo "No eres mi tipo".

Con los dos trabajos que tenía no era suficiente pues aun no habíamos pagado la deuda que teníamos con la profesora Mizuki y seguíamos viviendo en los cuartos de los sirvientes de la familia Li. Quería salir de aquella mansión y vivir como todos los demás pero sabía que un salario de un profesor de universidad y mi dos empleos no era suficiente.

Por las noches salía al pasillo a estudiar un poco para dejar descansar a mi padre que estaba todo el día en la universidad, lo único que quería era tener un lugar y ser yo misma.

En un día mi padre me dijo que había conseguido una beca para que yo pudiera estudiar en la universidad que el baba clases me pareció muy bueno pero aun tenia mis dudas.

Me presente para conocer la universidad era algo grande y lleva de lujos visite a la directora de la escuela la Señora Mika Li ella me recordaba mucho aquel sueño que tenía, la mujer era muy agradable y siempre amable conmigo me hacía sentir algo especial por ella aunque solo la había visto dos veces.

Me indico que fuera a ver la prefecta de la universidad y allí estaba enfrente de mi la señora Irean Li, me miraba y apuntaba algo en su libro.

― Bien señorita Kinomoto― saco de su cajón unas hojas y me las dio ―Necesito que llene estos papeles y necesito que se aprenda el reglamento de la escuela― dijo la mujer sin dejarme de mirar a los ojos me hacía sentir muy incómoda.

Realice todo lo que me había indicado y ella estaba analizando lo que estaba escrito no dije nada solo estaba allí sentada sin hacer nada.

― Su padre es uno de los mejores profesores que tenemos― dijo aun leyendo los papeles―Espero que usted sea una de las mejores alumnas ya que tiene que mantener su beca― me miro con aquellos ojos grises.

―Si…entiendo― le dije algo nerviosa.

― Bien necesito que compre su uniforme en este lugar solo allí lo vende― me dio una tarjeta del lugar donde podía encontrar el uniforme.

Ella me dio los horario y antes de salir me dijo.

― Señorita Kinomoto necesito que se corte el pelo no lo puede traer tan largo― me dijo aun con aquella mirada desde el inicio, solo asentí y realice una reverencia salí del salón camine por los pasillos pero alguien choco conmigo estuve a punto de caer pero alguien me detuvo.

Abrí los ojos al ver al chico que me sostenía era alto, de pelo negro, piel blanca, ojos color café obscuros me sonrío.

― Pero mira que tenemos una linda gatita― me dijo lo mire traía el uniforme de la universidad ― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― se acercó a mí y sentí su aliento en mi boca me gire y él río.

― Yo tengo que irme― le dije y antes de salir me detuvo con su mano.

― ¡No he dicho que puedes irte!― me dijo y yo solo lo mire con sorpresa por la forma que me había dicho, me miro con maldad y sentí mi corazón latir de nerviosismo y mi conciencia me decía que tenía que salir de allí que esa persona no tenía buenas intenciones conmigo.

― Sakura― escuche mi nombre y volte a ver quién me hablaba allí estaba mi padre que se estaba acercando hasta donde estaba yo y el chico.

― Así que eres la hija del profesor Kinomoto― dijo el chico y yo solo lo mire.

― Joven Li puede soltar a mi hija― mi padre sonrió amablemente y el chico me soltó.

― Lo siento profesor― dijo el chico aun mirándome.

― Bien vamos Sakura― me dijo mi padre y yo lo seguí pero el chico dijo en voz alta.

― Nos vemos luego Sakura― no mire atrás y seguí a mi padre.

En la noche de ese día fui con mi padre a comprar mi uniforme pero el lugar que me había dicho la señora Li pero el uniforme era muy caro, mi padre quería pagarlo pero no lo deje y le mentí diciéndole que tenía un ahorro de dinero y que lo compraría yo sola.

Tenía que buscar otro trabajo para poder juntar ese dinero más aparte también el dinero para el corte de cabello que tenía que hacer pero para eso necesitaba más tiempo tenía que hablar con la señora Akari Li para que me diera más tiempo.

Hable con ella y me dijo que me ayudaría a comprar mi uniforme a cambio tenía que vigilar a su hijo y darle detalles de lo que hacía en la escuela al igual que los eventos que ella no podía asistir, no me sentía bien con aquel trato pues casi no veía a su hijo por la casa a la mejor tenía coas que hacer esa era la razón de que no lo había visto en estos últimos días.

Un día antes de que ingresara a la universidad mire el uniforme que la señora Li me había comprado me mire al espejo y respire profundamente.

― Lista― me dijo Lucy que traía las tijeras en la mano.

― Lista― le dije y ella empezó a corta mi largo cabello me gustaba como me había crecido porque me recordaba a mi madre, le indique a Lucy hasta donde lo tenía que cortar abajo de los hombros dejando un poco de largo.

― Pero si te ves bien con este corte― dijo Lucy enseñándome como había quedado.

― Se ve genial― le dije sonriendo, la ayude a recoger todo el cabello que estaba en el suelo, mi padre me miro con orgullo y una enorme sonrisa me dijo que estaba muy linda con aquel corte.

Al día siguiente salí temprano de los cuartos donde vivíamos mi hermano estaba esperándome afuera pues me llevaría a la escuela.

― Hermano ya estoy lista― le dije sonriendo y el me miro con el uniforme de la escuela y se sorprendió por el corte de pelo que me había hecho.

― Vaya monstruo te ves bien― me dijo con una sonrisa de lado y yo solo hice un puchero de desagrado él me tomo de la mano ― Vamos o se te hará tarde lo bueno es que el joven Li también va a la misma escuela así que nos queda de paso― dijo mi hermano y lo detuve no me iba a ir en el mismo carro que él me sentiría muy incómoda.

― No― le dije y el me miro ― No voy a ir en el mismo carro que el joven Li…no es bueno― le dije molesta y mi hermano sonrío me abrazo por los hombros y me dijo.

― Claro que no vas a ir en el mismo carro― lo mire con desconfianza ― Iras en otro carro que ira cuidando al joven Li― me dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo suspire con cansancio.

Lo esperamos en la salida allí estaba él con el uniforme de la escuela algo diferente pues era de hombre, me miro y yo solo me volte a ver a otro lado por la vergüenza que sentía.

― Vamos Sakura sube al carro― me dijo mi hermano y yo lo seguí pero el joven Li dijo.

― Porque no te subes en el mismo que el mío― mire a mi hermano y sonrió.

― No se preocupe joven Li no queremos ser una molestia― mi hermano hiso una reverencia por respeto.

― No importa iré en ese carro― dijo el joven Li y lo mire como ingresaba al carro, mi hermano sonrió y me indico que subiera.

― Perdón por las molestias que le estamos ocasionando― mi hermano le dijo al joven Li y el sonrío lo ve por retrovisor.

― No importa además Sakura y yo ya somos compañeros― dijo el como si nada.

En el viaje ninguno dijo nada todo estaba tan silencioso y eso era mucho más incómodo.

― Después de la salida iras a trabajar― dijo mi hermano y yo solo asentí con la cabeza― Ten mucho cuidado― dijo mi hermano sin dejar de mirar la calle.

― Esta bien― le dije y seguí mirando por la ventana ya estábamos cerca de la escuela, ya había muchos chicos con el uniforme que entraban a la escuela y chicas también algunas tenía el pelo un poco largo y mi hermano no se quedó callado.

― Mira a esas chicas traen el pelo largo y a ti te obligaron a cortarlo que injusto― dijo con malestar y yo lo pellizque dio un grito de dolor lo mire con molestia.

― Pero esas son las reglas― le dije con enojo, el carro se detuvo y quería salir ya de este ― Bien me voy― le dije y sonríe.

― Suerte― me dijo y abrí la puerta del carro al igual que él Joven Li me miro y yo estaba muy apenada pues su madre me dijo que tenía que cortarme el cabello.

Camine sin mirar atrás pero sabía que me estaba siguiendo me detuve y saque de mi mochila unas hojas, él se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi cabeza la deslizo entre mi pelo lo mire con sorpresa.

― Es una lástima me gustaba más como lo traías antes pero aun así me gusta― dijo con una sonrisa y yo me puse roja por lo que había dicho ― Tiene razón tu hermano fue injusto hay otras chicas que lo traen largo― miro a unas chicas que estaban pasando cerca de nosotros ― Iré a ver a mi madre para decirle que les diga a esa chicas que se corte el cabello― dijo con malestar pero lo detuve tomando su mano me miro con sorpresa.

― No vayas― le dije y el sonrío ― Está bien yo quería cortármelo― le dije quitando mi mano de la suya pero él no la quito si no que la apretó más lo mire con sorpresa.

― Sakura puedes llamarme Shaoran de ahora en adelante― me dijo y yo solo sonreí.

― No lo creo― le dije mire como se iba acercando aquella chica que ve en el mundo virtual solté mi mano de la de él.

―Shaoran que haces con ella― dijo la chica y él solo miro al otro lado con malestar.

― Yo tengo clases― le dije y salí sin decir más, mire que la chica tomo del brazo de él y él solo me miro.

En el transcurso del día no lo volví a ver tan solo unas cuantas veces en los descansos donde estaba con aquella chica de ojos color violeta y la chica que era su prometida y otros amigos entre ellos el chico de lentes que también estuvo en el mundo Clow.

Al que si me encontré fue con el chico de aquel día se llamaba Shen Li era primo de Shaoran Li y por lo que comentaba ellos dos no se llevaban bien.

En la hora del almuerzo él me siguió solo me miraba y me sentía incomoda, busque un asiento y poder comer el almuerzo sin tanto problema pero él me siguió y se sentó a mi lado.

― Sakura no debes estar tan solita― dijo mirándome y yo solo suspire.

― Hay más asientos por allá― le dije y el río.

― Eres muy divertida― me dijo y tome los palillos pero alguien tomo mi charola con mi almuerzo y tomo mi brazo haciendo levantarme de aquel lugar.

― Vamos a otro lugar― me dijo Li que me miraba fríamente y yo solo baje la cabeza lo seguí pero fui detenida por Shen Li.

― Ella estaba conmigo primito― dijo con malestar y yo solo miraba a los dos sin saber qué hacer.

― No me digas― dijo Shaoran Li con molestia, yo tome la charola y quería salir de aquel lugar pero Shen Li me tomo del brazo y jalo hacia atrás toda la comida que había en la charola se cayó en mi uniforme, Shaoran Li tomo la charola y la tiro al suelo el plato se estrelló en el piso y algunos pedazos de este botaron.

― Eres un…― lo detuve pues me miro que tenía toda la comida en mi uniforme y además tenía un ligero corte en mi mejilla.

― No peles por mi causa…tan solo quiero irme― le dije y me miro a los ojos tomo mi mano y salimos de la cafetería, estaba muy asustada por lo que había pasado.

Él me llevo a un lugar apartado de todo se podía ver el espacio obscuro y lleno de estrellas, saco de su pantalón un pañuelo y me limpio la cara.

― Lo siento no fue mi intensión hacerte daño― me dijo y yo solo sonreí levemente.

― No importa lo limpiare― le dije aun con la cabeza baja y el me tomo del mentón lo mire y se acercó a mi sata llegar a mi labios dándome un beso tan solo cerré los ojos, pero sabía que esto no estaba bien él tenía una prometida.

Lo deje de besar y me solté de su agarre lo mire con los ojos llorosos.

― No puedes besarme tu tiene una prometida― le dije llorando no sabía porque lloraba pero él me abrazo de nuevo y acaricio mi pelo.

― Tú me gustas y eso es lo que importa― dijo en mi oído.

Llore porque sabía que no podíamos estar juntos de esta forma no era correcto que dirán los demás si nos vieran más aquella chica.

― Dime te gusto― dijo él mirándome frente a frente sintiendo su aroma en mi nariz.

Lo mire él estaba esperando una respuesta que no podía darle no en este momento.

― Yo…― le dije y lo mire de nuevo a los ojos aquellos ojos que estaba en mis sueños.

Que sentía realmente por él que era este sentimiento, era acaso cariño o amor tal vez pero estaba confundida.

*********************************Continura*******************************

**Sakura Li Kinomoto 24: Hola, espero les guste mucho este nuevo capítulo, ahora conocen un poco de la familia Li y un pequeño secreto que guardan, Shaoran Li se ha confesado cual será la respuesta de Sakura, hay muchos que estarán en contra de esta relación…lo se soy mala.**

**En el siguiente les traeré más sorpresas que ni se imaginan…espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, esta historia tan solo sera de 10 a 12 capítulos aún no se pero será muy corta y muy interesantes los capítulos partir de este….nos vemos.**


End file.
